El ángel caido
by crazyfan97
Summary: Aki jamas pensó que su ultimo año de preparatoria se convertiría en su peor pesadilla y todo empezó cuando conoció a ese chico que sabe todo de ella YuseixAki


El ángel caído

Los personajes de este anime lamentablemente no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 1

El inicio de todo.

Cuando estás en tu ultimo año de preparatoria muchos lo único que quieren es disfrutar con sus amigos su ultimo año juntos pero no era lo mismo para Aki Izayoi ya que lo que quería era conseguir una beca para poder ingresar a la Universidad de Neo Domino City, siempre había tenido buenas calificaciones y hasta el momento nunca le habían interesado los chicos ya que pensaba que la distraerían de sus objetivos aunque para su mejor amiga Carly Carmine no era lo mismo aunque tenía un buen promedio ella disfrutaba más que Aki su ultimo año, aunque realmente la vida de Aki cambiaria cuando conociera a un chico bastante peculiar y diferente a los demás.

Este es nuestro último año por fin ya no tendré que aguantar tantos problemas de esta escuela, sabes deberías divertirte un poco más cuando te des cuenta te vas a arrepentir de que no disfrutaste tu vida – decía Carly.

Tal vez tengas razón, pero lo mejor es que siga así la verdad tu sabes como siempre he querido conseguir una beca aunque la verdad quisiera salir más contigo – dijo un poco triste Aki.

Después de decir eso Aki la clase empezó la cual era Biología pero lo que no se había dado cuenta era que a partir de esa clase su vida cambiaria

Buenos días clase, este su último año de preparatoria lo que significa que se graduaran espero que sean todos están a un paso de entrar a la Universidad por eso espero que todos se esfuercen este año pero antes de empezar con la clase tenemos este año la presencia de un nuevo alumno ¿Podrías presentarte por favor? – dijo el profesor.

De acuerdo, mi nombre es Yusei Fudo – dijo de una manera indiferente.

Cuando termino de presentarte todas las chicas se le quedaron viendo pues era bastante guapo y sus ojos de un color azul zafiro le daban un aire de misterio que lo hacían ver mas atractivo, pero cuando Aki levanto la vista para poder verlo aunque la verdad no le daba mucha importancia el tener un nuevo compañero pero se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo fijamente lo que hizo que se sonrojara algo que Carly se dio cuenta.

Aki te encuentras bien porque estas tan roja o será acaso que el nuevo chico provoco eso, quien lo iba a decir la gran Aki Izayoi la persona que jamás en mi vida pensaría ver sonrojada por alguien lo está por alguien que apenas conoce y que es un totalmente extraño – dijo de forma picara Carly.

Callate Carly , es solo que… que… sabes que no es nada y espero que mejor dejes esto en paz porque no me pasa nada y además el simplemente es un chico mas como los que están aquí y ya sabes cómo soy así que no te pongas a pensar otras cosas – dijo enojada Aki.

Bueno ya que conocen a su nuevo compañero hare unos cambios con los compañeros de clase, Yusei tú serás compañero de Aki – dijo el profesor.

Que mal ya no podre ser tu compañera odio este cambio, pero sabes tienes mucha suerte ya que quedar con el nuevo de seguro en tu interior estas saltando de alegría porque el es tu compañero aunque pongas tu cara de porque a mi – dijo Carly de una forma picara.

Sabes yo no estaría tan tranquila si fuera tu, la verdad desearía tener un buen compañero, porque que yo me acuerde el año pasado yo te ayudaba con esta materia – dijo Aki haciendo enojar a su amiga.

Señorita Carmine usted será la nueva compañera de Jack, bueno eso son todos los cambios y estos cambios son definitivos así que mejor váyanse acostumbrando a su nuevo compañero porque no los cambiare otra vez – dijo el profesor.

Mira con quien te toco sabes nunca había visto a la gran Carly Carmine tan sonrojada sabes creo que un tomate esta algo pálido a lado tuyo – dijo de forma burlona Aki.

Cállate por favor – dijo Carly todavía sonrojada.

Cuando Carly le dijo eso a Aki había llegado Yusei lo que hizo que Aki se volviera a sonrojar debido a que había recordado cuando se le había quedado fijamente.

Estas ocupando mi lugar – dijo Yusei.

Luego me dices como es tu Romeo o si es un ogro vestido de príncipe – dijo Carly

Cuando ya todos estaban en sus lugares empezó la clase pero Aki no podía prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en la mirada de Yusei.

La verdad no entiendo que paso cuando se me quedo viendo sentí como un escalofrió recorría todo mi cuerpo pero lo que más me sorprendió es que parecía como si viera dentro de mi alma, creo que haberlo conocido y todavía que se convierta en mi nuevo compañero no me va a traer cosas buenas – pensó Aki.

Ya sé que estas pensando en mi pero no deberías ser un poco más discreta sabes te veías bastante linda sonrojada – dijo Yusei en un tono un tanto burlón.

Claro que no estoy pensando en ti además si te conozco lo único que se de ti es tu nombre y es que ahora será mi compañero hasta que acabe el año, lo único que me importa en este año es – dijo Aki antes de ser interrumpida por Yusei.

Como conseguir una beca para la universidad y por el momento no estás interesada en nadie y de seguro muchas chicas piensan que soy bastante guapo y que sería un total fracaso si intento que me gustes no es así – dijo Yusei

Como sabes lo de la beca las únicas personas que saben acerca de eso son mi mamá y Carly pero cuando se lo comente a Carly tu ni siquiera estabas aquí como para que me pudieras escuchar ¿Cómo puedes saber eso si apenas me entero de tu existencia y tu de la mía? – dijo sorprendida Aki.

Digamos que yo sé más de ti de lo que piensas – dijo Yusei.

Eso es imposible, no puedes y no debes saber nada de mi ¿Quién eres? – dijo Aki sorprendida y un poco asustada.

Yusei Fudo tu compañero de clase y alguien bastante diferente a los demás – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Aki haciéndola sonrojar.

**Espero les guste esta historia, la trama esta un poco basada en un libro que leí. Espero dejen Review**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo =)**


End file.
